


Мёртвые

by Rena_Welt



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Deleted Scenes, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 21:18:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14410764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rena_Welt/pseuds/Rena_Welt
Summary: Сцена допроса Габриэля Рейеса после венецианского инцидента.





	Мёртвые

Они возвращаются побитые.

У Джесси костяшки пальцев стерты в кровь, длинная кровоточащая царапина под глазом и запекшееся отчуждение во взгляде. Жалкие остатки шумовых гранат, лишь пара обойм на поясе и покрытый сажей пистолет, который он, вероятно, не успел протереть на борту. Ана пытается вспомнить, куда делся маленький мальчик, которого она учила стрелять, который чуть пугливо — сначала, затем уверенно держался среди них, который был с такими _юными_ глазами, и не вспоминает. Хмурится, глядя на аккуратные и изящные пальцы Ангелы, когда та обрабатывает многочисленные ссадины и порезы на телах Гэндзи и Джесси. Ангела, наверное, действительно волшебница. Или богиня какая из древнегреческих мифологий. Улыбается куколкой, тревожно осматривает лица, перепроверяет все по несколько раз, что у Аны закрадывается подозрение, что она перешла на чистый пацифизм еще задолго до войны.

Киборг молчит. Джесси тоже. Мойра, пострадавшая меньше всех и держащаяся с Ангелой как с юной студенткой, что-то пересматривает в бумагах, задумчиво листает карточки и изредка подает коллеге некоторые средства. С хладнокровной невозмутимостью и спокойствием, словно несколько часов назад не падала под ревом пуль.

Ана видит бьющуюся вену у ее виска и чуть дрожащие руки.

Ана думает, что Мойра превосходная актриса.

Затем ее вызывает Джек тоном, не терпящим возражений. Тоном, который множится внутри Аны, когда она идет по серым, мозолящим взгляд коридорам, и предполагает о том, что скажет Габриэль. Или нет. Что он скажет _потом_. Сейчас-то все дежурное.

— Рейес, я хотел бы услышать внятные объяснения произошедшему, — у Джека в голосе ярость, скрываемая, однако, умелым холодом и равнодушием. Ана с ужасом понимает, что у нее вместо голоса хрипы и полная потеря ориентации.

Габриэль молчит, потому что знает, что подвел. У него на скрытых под перчатками руках чужая кровь струится меж пальцев, стеклом впивается в вены, сдавливает до хруста кости. Ана смотрит, как он едва сжимает костяшки, силясь что-то сказать. Что-то выкрикнуть им двоим, насчет того, какие же они придурки. Потому что хотел как лучше, потому что у них слишком разные понятия справедливости. Может, даже все правильные.

Свет слабым огоньком мерцает в помещении, бросая тусклые блики на стекла и стол. В воздухе стоит нестерпимый запах свежей крови и типичной рутины: бумаги, пластика и того самого аромата, присущего всем корпорациям. Краем сознания Ана отмечает, что допрос в таком месте лишь угнетает, как она не замечала. Хотя, кажется, он не должен расслаблять.

У них всех троих что-то пошло не так.

И они молчат, не желая говорить, что именно.

Скрип двери отрезвляет, и в помещение входит сотрудница с чуть взволнованными глазами и некоторым опасением. Ана вздыхает и думает, что не повезло многим из них застать Оverwatch в такие времена. Времена, когда былая слава теряется в тумане и дыме, когда грамоты и поздравления сжигаются огнем ненависти и разногласий. И когда железные омники уже не кажутся такой большой проблемой.

— Командир Моррисон, вас срочно вызывают, — говорит робко и осторожно, поджимая губы и едва заставляет себя смотреть в глаза Джеку. С Моррисона требуют объяснений всего того, что произошло, Ана понимает, что он потратит уйму нервных клеток, стараясь хоть как-то отсрочить суд. Ана не хочет знать, что девушка видит в чужих глазах. Определенно ничего хорошего, но он лишь вздыхает, опускает голову, поникнув и разом став на несколько лет старее. Бремя ответственности треплет их всех, засыпает песок в ребра и под кожу.

— Черт. Ана, мне плевать как, но выбей из него правду.

Он машет на прощание, то ли отдавая приказ, то ли с невидимой поддержкой, и следует за девушкой, хлопнув дверью и оставляя их двоих в звенящей тишине. Ана смотрит ему в след, в синюю, потрепанную, с логотипом спину, которая когда-то защищала ее от града снарядов, и не может заставить себя взглянуть на Габриэля. Боится, что увидит совершенно другого человека.

Став, казалось бы, одинаковыми — накачанными дрянью, сражающимися за справедливость, они отзеркалили друг друга. И она понять не может, кто же из них подлинник.

— Ты же считал это правильным решением, да, — Ана говорит в глухую пустоту и ей кажется, что слова растворяются в воздухе.

У них за плечами годы ночных кошмаров и запах стали, плечом к плечу, а теперь ножи в спины.

От Габриэля пахнет металлической кровью, дымом, огнем, горькой сажей. Впивается в легкие и проникает в сердце черной вязкой смесью, превращая заботу и что-то отдаленно напоминающее любовь в липкую паутину. Ана скрещивает руки на груди, и на ум приходит мысль, что раньше таких тяжелых разговор не возникало. Раньше все было как-то _проще_.

— Он был виноват. И мы были обязаны его схватить, — голос сиплый и надломленный, сорванный — наверняка из-за Джесси. Ана все еще не может смотреть на его силуэт, а он не поворачивается. Общение вслепую как слабая надежда на то, что перед ней все еще человек, таящий в глубине себя отголоски улыбок. Отголоски того, что они раньше называли _радостью_.

— Но вместо этого интернет пестрит новостью, что Антонио убили. И у нас был план. Отличный от того, который ты себе придумал, — фыркает и прищуривается, наконец находя в себе силы опустить взгляд. Черная шапка, покрытая шрамами шея и широкая спина. Может, не все потеряно.

Напряжение сгущается.

— Он откупился бы столько раз, сколько потребовалось. И дружки ему с удовольствием помогли. Ты прекрасно это знаешь. — Недовольство и глухой упрек.

Габриэль встает и поворачивается. А затем _смотрит, смотрит, смотрит_. С легким вызовом и плохо скрытым раздражением. Ана знает, что разговор удовольствия не приносит ни ей, ни ему. Что они опасно балансируют на собственном доверии, потому что он стремится увидеть у Аны в глазах немое осуждение, а она — бесконечное равнодушие. Наверное, те самый точки их историй в чужих биографиях.

— Знаю. Может, даже поэтому еще не сорвалась, как Джек, на тебя.

— Ты на его стороне.

— Но не против тебя.

— И поэтому упорно цепляешься за место капитана, хотя я предлагал в своей организации повыше? Ана, где твое к себе уважение? — усмехается, но как-то горько, словно искреннее жалея, что она не с ними.

Ана впивается взглядом в его лицо и дает резкую пощечину, ощущая покалывающую щетину. Мир затухает в момент, серые краски вливаются в стены. Габриэль медленно прикасается к щеке, которая нестерпимо горит, и переводит возмущенный взгляд на нее. Взгляд, которым в пору вены вскрывать да головы простреливать.

— Смотрю, из тебя не всю дурь выбили, — Ана говорит с ленцой и недовольством.

Габриэль смеется с хрипами в горле и булькающими звуками, словно утопающий. Утопающий в пепле. И голос у него жуткий, действительно как у мертвеца. Бледная плоть, просвечивающие синие вены, потрескавшиеся капилляры.

— И это не значит, что я против Джека. Просто найди ему объяснения всех своих чудачеств.

Ана отходит назад и облокачивается на стенку, давая понять, что разговор окончен.

Габриэль — в глазах трупы бесконечных надежд — кивает и уходит. Ана не смотрит ему вслед и думает, через сколько их клиническая смерть станет настоящей.


End file.
